Tomorrow?
by chelley0207
Summary: He is playing with fire and the flame keeps getting bigger.


**Tomorrow?**

**Disclaimer: This is my first Hardcore Lemon and it is not for children rated M for a reason. I don't own anything! **

My head lay on his bare hot chest as he breathes softly, he is sleeping peacefully. I am leaving tomorrow and this is my last night with him. This is my last night to be 'normal'. Over the years I thought I knew what 'normal' was. I thought it was when you don't shift into a wolf. I thought it was when vampires were only in movies and books and imprinting well that shit only happened with geese. I learned that it is 'normal' for regular people but I am not 'normal'. I will never be and I am finally okay with that. It has taken four years of trying to find my original self to realize being a freak is who I am and I love myself, the person I am.

By 08:30pm I will be in Hawaii living the life I had before my father died and before Sam and I died. I am meant to be more than someone patrolling borders and wishing my ex along with my cousin will just disappear.

Jacob came to my house two weeks ago trying to convince me to stay. Every day he comes by to 'convince' me and we always end up naked. When it happened it was something that I had been wanting because I was alone. Now it's the night before we leave and I do not know how to say I want be here tomorrow or ever again. He is not sure when I am leaving; he never asks, he just asks me to stay. What we are doing is risky. We are playing with our hearts, nothing good ever comes from that. He has an imprint that he says he loves for but 'she is just a child' he always says.

He is playing with fire and the flame keeps getting bigger.

So now I just lie on his chest and savor this moment. I feel Jacob's hand slightly brush my arm that is laying on his right arm.

"Lee." Jacob whispers. I stay silent pretending to be sleep.

"Lee, I know you're awake." He says while tickling me.

"I'm sleeping." I say giggling. I always enjoy these little moment because I am happy in the exact moment.

He then pulls me to his lips and gives me a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I will be late tomorrow. I have to take Nessie to the park."

"Okay I will be waiting." I tell him dishonestly.

"I can make up for it now." He says smiling then he quickly moves almost in the blink of an eye. I am now propped up on the headboard with my legs spread apart and Jacob's head is in between them. He pulls my pelvic bone closer to his mouth and grins mischievously.

"Jake wait." I squealed. Then I get up and take off running. I enjoy it when he chases me.

"Le-ah." He sings as he walks through the house looking for me. Last time I was in the bathroom. He sniffs me out but he draws the process out.

This time I am in the closet trying to muffle my laughs as he tip toes by the door. He stops, presses against the door and I can hear the floorboard squeak under his toes.

"Leah I know you are in there. I can smell you." He says slightly laughing.

"Cheater." I yell from the inside of the door.

He opens the door and tries to drag me out but I push him into the closet with me.

"In here?" He asks. We're in my mom's walk in closet which is empty since she lives with Charlie now.

"Now I can finish what I started." He says.

"Please." I beg.

I hold on to the coat hanger bar and Jacob drops to his knees. He yanks my boy shorts off and tosses them to the floor. He grips my ass and presses my pussy against his mouth which makes me instantly wet. My thighs are on his shoulder squeezing his head slightly. Jacob's long arms roam up my back and stomach eventually reaching my breasts. He flicks my nipples with his rough hands making me moan in pleasure.

"Fuck." I curse out loud. While taking one hand and grabbing the back of his head forcefully.

He then takes his long tongue and plays with my clit in circular sucking motions that almost makes me cream instantly. He spreads my legs out a bit wider then he separates my lips and sticks his tongue into my opening making the 'come here' motion with it. My body starts to shake as I am getting closer and closer to cumming all over his face.

"I'm about to cum." I scream out as I start to shake almost convulsively.

He starts to suck on my clit harder and harder as I scream.

"I'm cumming!" I yell elated by the success of an orgasm.

My body relaxes against the closet wall as I feel Jacob gets up and holds my body. "How is your mouth?" I ask with a small giggle.

"Same way your mouth will 'cept your lips will be swollen. I love it when you look pouty." He says while laughing. He has tiny sweat beads dripping from his forehead and his body is wet.

I grab a sweater that was left in the closet fold it and place on the floor so my knees won't hurt.

"Thank you Lee." He says while I look up at him before placing his head in my mouth.

I start off by placing my entire mouth over his dick to get the whole thing wet then I slowly start to suck back towards his head. He closes his eyes and leans on the closet wall. He has one hand on my head and the other on the coat hanger bar.

"Faster Leah." He pants. I start to suck faster around the head while making my tongue dance circles around it.

I stroke his shaft firmly and while I suck harder around the penis. I am becoming slightly aroused from this and I am ready to fuck now. So I start sucking harder and harder now moving my hands to his balls and massaging them softly. I deep throat his head a couple of times in the process and he starts to moan.

"Fuck Leah." He shouts.

I can feel my nipples getting harder as I jerk his dick harder and harder. He grips the back of my head and starts thrusting and he starts to move with the sucking motions.

"I'm about to cum." He screams while pushing my head back away from him.

"No, no it's okay." I scream before times run out. He does not hesitate to stick his dick deep into my throat. I suck it until he cums and it oozes down my throat.

"You never do that, why did you do it?" He asks out of breath seconds later.

"I don't know. The same reason I'm going to do this." I say while jumping on him, placing my hands around his neck and kissing him passionately.

We haven't gone all the way. We usually have oral sex with each other than fall asleep. I was scared that I would get caught up in the feelings but I have nothing to lose as I will be gone tomorrow.

"Are you sure?" He whispers into my ear. I nod my head and he deepens the kiss becoming more aggressive. He rubs the small of my back and starts to massage my ass. I rub up and down his back, touching each and every muscle. He moves from my lips to the crook of my neck, licking up to my ear and I moan with satisfaction as he continues to move down to my collarbone. He trails down to my breasts delicately sucking each nipple.

He starts to get hard again. Taking the head of his dick, he flicks it around my clit making me wet while he starts to kiss me again. The moisture starts to surround his head and he sticks it in.

"Oooh." I scream while biting my lip.

He moves slowly, trying to find his rhythm. He soon finds it and it feels too good. I kiss his neck in between frantic moans as my nails scrape his back. He quickly picks up his pace as he moves in me.

He stops suddenly and pushes me onto the closet floor. I lay down with my legs spread, rubbing my throbbing clit waiting on him to return. He goes in between my legs, grabs me by the thighs, pulls me onto his dick and starts to hammer into me. I try to gasp for breath but I cannot. I ball my fist and pound it on the floor because the feeling is overwhelming.

Without warning Jacob flips me over, pushes my torso down and props my ass up as he starts hitting me from the back. He takes his hand and starts to stroke my clit while he pumps forcefully into my core.

"Jake." I scream.

"Cum for me Leah." He pleads.

"Ja-ke" I stutter.

"Cum for me baby cum." He demands.

"I'm cumming." I scream while creaming on him feeling euphoric.

He starts to move faster and harder.

"Lee, I'm about to cum." He growls before I feel him filling me up.

I Roll over and he lays on top of me.

"That was awesome." He says I can feel him smiling in the crook of my neck.

"It was." I try to get up but he stops me.

"Stay." He says pulling me down.

"Jake it's okay. We have tomorrow." I ensure him.

"Okay." He says as he watches me leave for what might be forever.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! I will try to update the rest of my stories while on Christmas break! Thank you to everyone who reads and review you're the reason I write! Thanks kkj love ya'! **


End file.
